


Be my little sheep?

by jaysungwonie



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, I dont know how to tag, Little space/caretaker, Love, adorable relay, enjoy, jakehoon is love crazy, jungwon is a little, just side Sunki, so yeahh, whipped jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysungwonie/pseuds/jaysungwonie
Summary: Just a little cute sheep bump into his 'daddy' at mall...
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	Be my little sheep?

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys don't know what is little space,gladly to remind you to search about it first. Sorry for my bad english,it's not my first language. Have fun!

It's been a long and tired day. If it's not because his bestfriends good sake he will never go to mall at this late of night(not really,it just 8 pm duhh). He push his blonde hair that covering his beautiful eyes. Sigh.

[Flashback:one hour before]

"Jay! Where are you now?!"the loud voice shouting from the other side of phone. That really make him to get the phone away from his ear.

"OMG! Calm down,Jake. You are going to make me die of heart attack,you know!"

"Hehe sorry. Oh! I'm forgot to inform you that we're having Sunghoon birthday party tonight. Dont be late."

"Huh? Isn't his birthday is two day more? And I dont prepare his gift yet."

"About that,Sunghoon and I going to his hometown tomorrow morning. So we need to celebrate it earlier. Come on Jay! Just stop at the mall and buy something,okay?"

"Going to his home together? Woahh your relationship is really advance duhh. AHAHAHA."

"SHUT UP,YOU! Just come here before 9 pm. Bye."with that,Jake end the call and leaving Jay speechless.

"You,dummy. How dare you hang up on me? Whatever! I better go to mall right away."

[End of flashback]

"What I'm going to buy anyway? Duhh,I should have wrap Jake and throw in the box as the gift!"

Jay cant help but laugh at his own joke. Honestly,he envy with JakeHoon relationship. They love and care for each other so much. Being each other strength. Being each other safe place. They don't have to tell their feeling toward each other. Their pure love can be seen in their eyes. Same goes to SunKi. Their affection are no lie. Although they keep denying it(+with flush red face of course)

And that what makes him jealous. Sunghoon and Jake have each other. Ni-ki and Sunoo have each other. And there is he. Being fifth wheeler. How he wish he have someone to shower with his loves.

And that's when he feel someone bump him from behind.

"OMG I'm sorry! It's my fault to stand in the middle of entrance."he quickly turn back to face a little boy with oversized sheep-hoodie and white pants that make him look so adorable. The boy keep lowering his head and don't give any response. That makes Jay feels really guilty.

"Hey,are you okay?"Jay try to peep at the boy face but failed. The little boy hold tight on his own shirt still said nothing. Suddenly the boy hug him making Jay almost jump of shock. 

"Daddy.. yu shmells nice humm.."the boy rest his head on Jay chest,inhaling as much as Jay scent,finding some comfort there. 

Jay however hug the boy too. Resting his chin on the boy's shoulder. He can smells a pain scent of vanilla strawberry from the little cute boy.

He's confused. Why he have urge to hug the boy  
They are totally stranger. The boy however make him feel completed. It feels like you found a piece of your broken puzzle. Everything doesnt make sense. He is totally insane for this!

The boy finally break their hug. He stare at the boy face. From his fluffy hair under the hood,to his sparkling doe eyes,to his nose,to his round flush cheeks,and lastly his plumpy pink lips. Omg,just that time he believe of angel existent.

"Daddy? What are yu loowking at?"the boy ask cutely. His eyes blink in tiny. Jay already-weak-heart almost jump out. This boy is freaking cute little angel!

"Urmm.. Are you little,baby?"Jay ask awkwardly,holding both of the boy shoulders. Based on his speaking accent,he can confirm that the boy is a 'little',just like how Ni-ki do.

"Uhum! Daddy ish so clever."the boy nod twice. He give Jay a big smile,making his dimples appear of nowhere. Jay stunned. God,he want to bite this boy's cheeks!

"What is your name? Care to tell,me-err daddy"Jay slipped his tongue. Luckily he remember how Ni-ki being so furious when Sunoo slipped his tongue,using 'I/me' than 'dada' as his nickname. God the little is scary sometimes!

"I'm Wonnie. Big Wonnie ish Jungwon-ssi.. Hihii daddy so warm,I want to hug daddy all dayyy"without hesitate,the boy hug him again,this time even tighter.

"Oh! Urmm baby? Daddy need to buy birthday gift to daddy's friend. How about you help me choose the gift?"

"Otay daddy! Wonnie ish so good at picking gift. Letchugo!"Jungwon giggle sound like heaven to Jay's ear. He can't help but smile like an idiot. The little grab his hand,excited to choose his daddy's friend bday gift.

[One hour later]

Knok knok

"OMG Jay! What take you so long- ehh?!"Jake open the door quickly. But he shook to see another person in front the door.

"Urm how can I help you?"Jake eyeing the boy in front of him from head to toe. Cute is the only word he can think now. Who the heck is this adorable boy?

"Daddy said Wonnie come here first. He want to lock car."Jungwon cheer,jumping in excited.

"What the fuck?! Daddy-WHATT?!!"Jake curse in response. Then he can feel sudden pain at his left shoulder as he was hit by something.

"No cursing in front of little,you Jake Sim!"Jay come out of nowhere and hug Jungwon from his side. Jake widen his eyes in shock. He cant believe what he saw. Park Jongseong that have been single in his whole life suddenly bring someone in his arm?! Wtf

"He's with me. Let us in."with that,Jay push Jake aside and leave him behind. They go straight to the dining room. The room become silent once they were noticed.

"Wonnie hyung!"  
"Yang Jungwon!"

The sudden scream from Sunghoon and Ni-ki almost make everyone die in shock. It doesnt take long time to Junwon run toward the two.

"Nikitty! Hoonie hyungie!"

The three make a small group hug. The others give a confuse face and look at Jay. Jay be like;wth I don't know anything face.

"Woahh,what drama we have here? First Jay slap me,hug this boy and push me aside. Now Ni-ki,Sunghoon and this boy are hugging! The fuck is drama?! Auchh!"Jake come ot of nowhere received a slap from Jay once again.

"I said no cursing in front of little!"

"Ok calm down everyone. First,who is this boy?"Heeseung being the oldest one take responsibility to clear up everything.

"I dont know! He is a little,I found him at the mall and he stuck with me now."Jay give an explanation eyeing Jungwon at the same time,feeling a little bit jealous when the little boy stuck in Sunghoon and Ni-ki arms.

"Guys,this is our childhood friend. He happened to be my neighbour and Ni-ki's tutor in middle school. His name is Yang Jungwon. He just one year older than Ni-ki,don't get trick by his small body."Sunghoon than explain everything. He pat Jungwon head only to make Jungwon giggle.

"Wonnie hyung is such an adorable little baby,am I right?"Ni-ki grab the chance to pinch Jungwon cheeks. How can his hyung is so little?

"Uhuks why I dont know about this?"Jake and sunoo ask at the same time making everyone suddenly burst into laugh. They are totally jealous. 

"It just we rarely meet and forgot to tell you guys."Sunghoon replied. 

"Nikitty? You no little today?"Jungwon grab Ni-ki hands,giving him a puppy eyes.

"No I'm not,hyungie. But I still can play with you!"Ni-ki hug Jungwon tightly,trying to tickle him.

"Ahhh! Kitty no! Its-aaahhaha!"Jungwon quickly run and hug Jay,his safe place.

"Daddy.. Look at,Kitty! He is bad..!"Jungwon point at Ni-ki and stick out his tongue to him. Everyone freeze hearing what Jungwon just said. Except for Jake,he already get heart attack earlier.

"It's okay,baby. See,daddy is here!"

"Wh-what he said?"Heeseung eyes widen in disbelieve. Maybe he had become deaf.

"Ni-ki,you can slap my face. Am I dreaming?"Sunoo pinch his own arm to confirm. Ni-ki also cant help but bit his lips with widen eyes."

"Ja-Jake dear..? You hear that? Am I daydream or what? And why you are expressionless!?"Sunghoon hold on Jake shoulder,supporting himself to stand straight.

"I already got a slap from him at the door for this. So yeahh,I'm not shock anymore."Jake then rest his arm at Sunghoon waist.

"Stop this overacting! Let's eat instead. The food surely is cold now."Jay dont give a fuck abut them all. He wrap his arm at Jungwon waist,in response Jungwon rest his head on Jay chest.

"JAY HYUNG IS NOT SINGLE ANYMORE!"Sunoo sudden scream bring them all back to reality. They start to tease JayWon. Jungwon still in little space doesn't care about anything. Jay just put his expressionless face while keep feeding Jungwon with cake and nuggets.

"Just forget about them. Let's celebrate!!"Jake speak as everyone else cheer. He give a quick kiss at Sunghoon cheek,making the younger blushing.

**********************************************

"Thanks Jay for your gift."Sunghoon thanked Jay while holding white hoodie with two puppies printed on it.

"Don't thanks me. Jungwon choose it by the way."

"OMG Wonnie! You are so cute. Let hyungie hug you!"Sunghoon open his arms to Jungwon. Jungwon waste no time hugging the elder one. Jay just smile fondly looking at the little one.

"Daddy.. Wonnie ish sleepy~"Jungwon rub his eyes and walk toward Jay,making grabbing hand asking Jay to pick him up.

"Jay,just take Jungwon sleep in my room."Heeseung tap Jay shoulder,ordering him around.

"How bout you,hyung? Where are you going to sleep?"

"Don't worry about me,Jay. Jungwon is already half asleep. You two go sleep in my room"Jay look at sleepy Jungwon in his arm. On of his finger is already in his mouth.

"Okay,hyung. Goodnight everyone."

Jay put Jungwon on the bed slowly. He laying next to Jungwon and caress the black fluffy hair in sothing way.

"Park Jongseong you totally in love with this little boy."he chuckles at his own words. He look at Jungwon beautiful face one last time before he grab his waist and drift to sleep.

**********************************************

He can hold it anymore. It's so cold. He need something to warm him up. He snuggle closely to the 'pillow'.

"Why this pillow is so hard.. and aah it smells like rich belgium. Wait-.."Jungwon open his eyes slowly. His eyes widen in shock.

"Who- WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!"Jungwon loud scream wake Jay up. He rub his eyes,taking a glance at his watch. Damn! It's only 3 am.

"Yang Jungwon or Wonnie?"he asked with sleepy voice.

"Jungwon."a small whisper left Jungwon mouth. He hug the pillow tightly,try to hide his face in there.

"Ouh,nice to meet you. I'm Park Jongseong or you can call me Jay hyung."Jay intro himself,also hugging the pillow.

"How you know me?"Jungwon asked in small voice.

"Ni-ki and Sunghoon told me about you."he then move his pillow to side,stretching his muscles a little.

"Ni-ki and Sunghoon hyung? You know them?"

"They happened to date my housemate,Jake and Sunoo. For your information,this is their shared apartment and this is Heeseung hyung room,their another housemate."

"Ouh... Ermm I'm-sorry. I-I should not-let my-my little-space-"tears running down Jungwon cheeks. Hos face is all red by now. Jay quickly pull Jungwon into a hug without hesitate,now wiping the boy's tears,whispering another sweet and comforting words.

"Hey,little one. Listen here. It's okay. Don't worry. Stop crying,please?"

"No! You must be disgust by me,right? Let me go! Please?"Jungwon start to cried out loud. He tried his best to push Jay,but unfortunately Jay is not his match. He end up crying mess in Jay warm embrace.

"Hey,babe. I don't! Please don't say that. I like you. The way your eyes become smaller when you smile or laugh,the dimples on your cheeks,your funny and cute behaviour. I'm in love in that!"Jay suddenly confess making Jungwon froze in his arm.

"Are-are you serious? You-you are not lying,right?"Jungwon asked in shaking low tone.

"Look at me,baby"Jay hold Jungwon chin softly,make sure he can look right into those shining eyes.

"Can I ask something from you?"Jay asked,didn't break their eye contact. It somehow make Jungwon blushing mess. 

"Wh-what is it?"

"Please be my love,please be my little 'sheep'."Jay asked with serious face

"Ye-yess"Jungwon replied,blushing mess. Yet still stare deep in Jay eyes,putting all his trust,his hope and love so that Jay can feel it.

"I love you,little one~"

Jay pull his treasure into a kiss,a deep and passionate kiss. He will give everything to this little one. His beloved one.

**********************************************  
[Another side story]

"Jake,wake up! Please wake up!"Sunghoon tried his best to wake up his lover.

"Why,dear?"Jake suddenly woke up. Asking his lover with caring tone. Left some kisses on Sunghoon neck.

"Not now! Do you hear someone crying?"Sunghoon ask with concern.

"It's nothing,Hoon. Get back to sleep yeah?"

"I'm not sleepy anymore huh,"Sunghoon answer kinda rude. He is sulking right now. How dare Jake not trusting him.

"Ouh,you are not sleepy hurm? How about we 'play' something?"Sunghoon swear he saw a smirk on Jake kissable lips. It's not a good thing.

"Err I'm suddenly sleepy. Nite Jake!"he quickly pull up his comforter,trying to hide his now blushing face.

"Ahahaha. I'm just kidding,honey~ Sleep well."Jake continue laying next to Sunghoon,wrapping his arm on Sunghoon tiny waist.

"I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally a mess! Seriously?! Its been a long time since I write full story. Comment so I can improve myself!


End file.
